James Sunderland (AU)
all I ever say all I ever do is just a message to you =PERSONAL= Basics Name; James Sunderland Canon; Silent Hill (SR-verse AU) Species; Human (deceased) Gender; Male Age; 27 Room; 110 Mun; Sil Journal; isolatedguilt Appearance James is a slightly disheveled, lost looking, but otherwise normal young man. He is dressed in a green jacket, possibly army surplus, over a gray shirt, a pair of jeans, and dark boots. He carries a beat-up old radio, a small flashlight clipped to his jacket, and a changing assortment of weapons varying in power from a plank of wood to a hunting rifle. Psychology James is a man constantly walking a thin line between hope and despair. This balancing act first appeared in his life when his wife Mary took ill. As her condition grew worse, James found himself caught up between hoping for her recovery, and the sense of dread accompanying Mary’s grim prognosis. Eventually, this constant emotional strain pushed them both to the breaking point. Mary, in her own state of despair, told James she wanted to die. Though she later recanted, James, in his fragile state, took her words to heart. When he smothered his wife with a pillow, James effectively killed himself as well as her. James is a quiet, withdrawn, and ultimately detached individual. Drawn into a world spun by his own subconscious, he is quite literally living in his worst nightmare. In the world of Silent Hill he is being punished for deeds his conscious mind no longer remembers; James has suppressed the memory of killing Mary, although some doubts about her death exist in his mind. He receives a litter from her three years after she died, but he still goes looking for her, expressing his faint hope that he might be reunited with his wife. What sane person would go looking for a dead woman? He handles the monstrous aspect of Silent Hill surprisingly calmly, killing monsters and searching maimed corpses with little expression of horror or disgust. The only time he shows emotion is when he realizes he has killed another human being, such as is the case with Eddie. Given this deep horror toward murdering another person, it is no surprise that James had to suppress his memories of killing his beloved wife in order to keep his sanity. While others may have turned and fled when faced with the nightmare of the town, James presses on; all that matters to him is finding Mary. The town has not made his quest easy, however. Throughout his search he is constantly tormented by his own subconscious urges. The many puzzles he solves during the course of the game fulfill two roles; they are a manifestation of his need to solve the problem at hand (find the truth), as well as his subconscious reluctance to confront the truth, the puzzles effectively blocking his way to the grand solution (Mary). Two particular figures also feature prominently on his journey through the town, expressing two of the most powerful forces in James’ world; life and death. Maria is an attractive young woman who greatly resembles Mary. She is the personification of James’ ‘ideal,’ a sultry, flirtatious young woman who begs James never to leave her. She represents his desire to find a new happiness, a new life. Pyramid Head, on the other hand, is all of James’ subconscious masochistic urges to be punished for what he has done, and his persistent thoughts of taking his own life. After Mary died, James had nothing. Mentally and emotionally exhausted, life no longer held meaning for him. Mary’s letter game him hope that kept him going, bringing him to the town, but we can see through Pyramid Heads actions that James cannot fully accept the notion of Mary being alive. He can’t accept a new happiness. He himself repeatedly speaks of her death (“she died of that damn disease”) as if he requires the reminders. Pyramid Head actively pursues his hopes for happiness (ie: Maria), going so far as to kill her right before James. Killing his new life. This is what James, deep down, wants. James is a deeply disturbed man, living a lie while searching for a truth he cannot handle. His mental state is a constant mess of confusion, denial, guilt, self-delusion, and suppressed hate (for himself, as well as Mary), all held together by one last string of faint hope. Special Note Abilities Special Note =WORLD= General Info Silent Hill is a town where nightmares become reality. Subconscious fears and angers are brought to life to torment those unfortunate enough to be drawn into its power, those strong enough to survive leave changed forever. It is a dark place, separating those trapped within it to another world, one perpetually lost in fog, darkness, rust, and blood. The towns appearance differs from person to person, depending on their own mental state and personal demons. For some it is a constant inferno, others a pitch dark nightmare, while for those with no darkness in their hearts it is simply a peaceful resort town. For the young woman Angela Orosco, the town is constantly wreathed in flames, and the monster attacking her is her abusive father. For Eddie Dombrowski, the town is full of figures mocking him, as he was mocked all his life. For Laura, however, the town holds no threat. She cannot comprehend why James is so surprised to see a little girl unharmed in what he sees as hell on earth. The laws of physics seem absent in some parts of the town. Holes may lead miles into the earth, only to lead to a door that opens inside a building on the surface. The town itself is mutable, shifting between the foggy ‘normal’ world, and the dark ‘otherworld’ with little warning other than the blaring of an air raid siren. James' warped grasp on reality and the ability the town has to make it real can be seen in two objects he carries; Mary's picture, and the letter he received at the beginning of the game. At one point of the game James is forced to give up all his objects in order to meet a specific weight requirement (the weight of one person) of an elevator. Even after emptying his inventory, James is capable of keeping both the letter and the picture in his inventory, which some (James' mun for one) believe suggest that both these objects are objects which do not actually exist, created by James' delusions. Monsters populate its buildings and streets, their forms also differing between individuals. Their purpose is always the same, however. They harass, pursue, and attack those trapped within the town. For James, the monsters reflect his own fears and urges; Lying Figure; A figure trapped within a restraint of its own flesh. It spits clouds of acid mist, and when attacked falls to the ground writhing and crawling in a prone position. This monster represents Mary's (and James’) agony. Mannequin; A monster comprised of two lower torsos joined together. It represents James’ natural urges and inclinations, and is abused by Pyramid Head. Bubble Head Nurse; A female monster with prominently displayed cleavage and a grotesquely swollen and disfigured face. Represents Mary’s hospitalization, murder, and James’ own sexuality. Mandarin; A creature that hangs below mesh grating by the tips of its arms and attacks by reaching up with tentacles. Represents James’ anguish and guilt. Creepers; Small beetle-like insects. Created from the towns power, they are not linked to James. Flesh Lip; A monster suspended from a bed frame, it hangs from the ceiling. The opening on the abdomen is suggestive of certain feminine anatomy, and is thus representative of Mary. Pyramid Head; A large, masculine figure bearing a large metal contraption on its head. Bears a large knife, or spear, and relentlessly pursues James and Maria. Cannot be killed. Represents James’ need to be punished. Abstract Daddy; A creature connected to Angela, who sees it as her father. It resembles a bed frame with two figures entwined on top, the larger one enveloping the smaller one. Represents Angela’s past. AU Specifics =CHARACTER RELATIONS= Canon Cicero Category:Characters Category:Taken Characters